Misconceptions
by the guttersnipe
Summary: Gaara had a sudden bout of jealousy


Misconceptions

A Gaara x Ino fan story

Sad fact: Me no own Naruto and/or any of its characters.

:::

Gaara had been painstakingly working behind schedule for about a month now. His workload had tripled the amount since the Wind Country's feudal lord died and left no heir apparent. The Wind Country, especially in the capital, was in turmoil. Everyone wants the throne and fought tooth and nail to get it. He, for one, couldn't care less who held the throne as long as his village was left alone. He had learned from his father's reign that the current feudal lord at that time was busy putting his hands on Sand business. He was damn sure not going to let that happen in his period in office. He had sweat immense blood just to lift the village from its imminent downfall.

On top of that, clients came by one after the other, paperwork kept on piling at his desktop and everything seemed to need the village leader's attention. Sand ninjas were a day to recuperate before embarking for another mission. Most of them were on an extended time frame.

Mission briefings, council meetings, public speeches and the like filled the Kazekage's appointment book. Sand has prospered its revenue for the past thirty days and Gaara was both pleased and worried at the same time. His subordinates were human beings too and were bound to be exhausted in one way or the other. He just hoped that everyone comes back home alive.

He glanced at the window and noticed that nighttime has settled in. The streets were silent and only a number of houses still have their lights on. He stretched his taut muscles and sighed heavily. It was half past midnight and he's still doing his job. He had skipped lunch and dinner to accommodate the heavy bulk of his profession but it clearly wasn't enough. He still had four large piles of documents to peruse.

Deciding to go home for the night, he stamped the last document on his immediate file and set out for his house's direction. He took pleasure in the chilly desert air and starry nights on his walk home. Being enclosed in the office was taking its toll on him. He wondered why his friend, Naruto Uzumaki, dreamt of becoming a kage when the honest job description of it was pencil pusher was beyond him. Heck, he miss carrying out a mission.

All random thoughts ceased when he heard suspiciously loud moans. He was on very familiar terms with that sound and he did not like what he's hearing right at that moment. He was the only recipient and perpetrator of that pleasurable noise. No one else.

He was still outside his house, standing on his freaking doorstep, so that sound shouldn't be playing right now. He had a very bad feeling about this. Concealing his chakra bit by bit so as not to alarm anyone inside, he went to investigate the phenomenon. He would crush the culprit with his sand and ask questions later that's for sure. He was a very patient man but there was an end to his understanding nature.

"Mmmm… Sooo good!" Breathy sighs and flirty giggles followed the statement. Gaara instantly tensed. His heart was thumping fast from the hurt and the anger boiling quick within him.

A pregnant silence was followed by louder moans and breathy gasps. Gaara couldn't wait any longer and decided to go in for the kill. Sharpening his senses, he moved inside the house towards the kitchen of all places. He will make them sorry. He will crush them and throw their obliterated bodies out in the dunes to bake in the unforgiving sun.

"Damn!" delirious happy sighs rang throughout the kitchen. "I want more!"

More? That did not sound right.

It was definitely unacceptable! That was his freaking wife for crying out loud and she was behaving like a wanton slut. She might be promiscuous but she only does the nasty with him and no one else. He wasn't able to be her regular bedroom playmate this past busy month but that doesn't mean she should stumble on other willing bastards. Gaara vowed to wring his wife's pretty little neck if he finds out that she cheated on him at their own home.

Granted he goes home exhausted from mind-numbing paperwork but he wasn't _that_ exhausted to make love to her - never exhausted. He did not even suspect her of being out of love with him or had gone frigid because she always responds to his passion-filled touch. In fact, he woke up with her doing pleasurable things on him just this morning. She was so understanding and supportive and had never demanded anything from him this past month. Why this?

"Shit! You better hide before Gaara sees you!" The panicked tone from the woman's voice was enough to ignite Gaara's ire. "I promise to have you when he's asleep."

Gaara smirked darkly at that. He never slept for half his existence and one night couldn't hurt him. _You better not be doing what I think your doing woman or so help me._ He swiftly and quietly stepped inside his kitchen before the soon-to-be-dead-bastard and his wife eradicate the evidence of their betrayal. He forced himself to be ready for whatever it was that he'll see.

Gaara's body froze at the sight. There in the middle of the kitchen counter was his wife in all her disheveled lavender tank top and short shorts glory. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked worn-down and frantically hiding a – "Is that Temari's cake?"

What in the world? He stared at the very thing she was ineffectually hiding from his view. It was a very awkward sight indeed. Ino looked ravished and the thing she was holding/hiding was equally ravished as well. It was like looking at a cat that stole a cream but got splashed by ice cold water. He couldn't believe that he got jealous to a cake—a cake that Ino, herself, was slaving to perfect.

"Gaara?" Ino's liltling voice was full of surprise and guilt. She abruptly turned around to see if it was really her husband. Her mouth hanged open from lack of comprehensible words. In her hands was the supposedly three tier triple chocolate fudge cake that she was diligently perfecting for a week—devoured.

The red-head wouldn't admit it but he was damn glad that his little wife wasn't cheating on him. He could not describe the relief he was feeling right now. He resisted the urge to smile at Ino's antics. She still has tell tale signs of _worshipping_ the cake on her lips and Temari's supposed surprise birthday cake only has a measly slice left.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He wanted to lick the bit of fudge on her lips. He only has eyes on that part of her. The rage he has was gone in an instant.

Ino was guilty but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Oh no sir. She was ready to pounce on her red-headed husband if he let out that single small effin' smile he so tries to hide. "Damn it all. Okay! I'll admit. I got tempted okay? Happy? I—mmph!"

Gaara couldn't resist the temptation and pounced on his wife. He was beyond relieved that his inner thoughts of her cheating on him weren't even remotely true. He poured his frustrations and desires in his kiss and she answered with a chocolate-y kiss of her own.

:::

"That was delicious," Gaara said as he slightly leaned away from Ino's exposed form atop the sink. "You've outdone yourself this year. Temari will surely appreciate your gift."

"Thank you," Ino sneaked another kiss from him. "But now I have to do it all over again. Damn you for leaving me alone with it! I am totally blaming you Kazekage sir."

Gaara chuckled heartily. He tenderly carried his wife towards their bedroom to give her a proper loving and a thorough bath. "I'll help you create another one and guard it against blonde's with insatiable lust."

:::

The restaurant's roof had flown away due to excessive amount of wind circulating one occupied room. The window panes broke from the immense pressure. Civilians ran out of the establishment, ninja's tried to lessen the damage by countering jutsu with jutsu. Gaara had erected a sand barrier to protect the innocent people while Ino had immobilized the 'suspect' via her clan techniques.

Temari got the same reaction and hogged the cake to herself threatening anyone who as much as steal a longing look at it. Poor Kankuro was blown away with the roof when he chanced a bite.

END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thank you for reading.

This has been in my hard drive for a very long time and I just recently found it out. It's such a waste if I throw it in the recycle bin after I slaved over it. :)


End file.
